Thumpies
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Earth, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Mammott and Dandidoo + Potbelly and Pango + Tweedle and Furcorn |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description Thumpies are furry colored balls, each with two eyes, a small nose, and a mouth, making a face. They appear in pairs, accompanied by a pair of big colored mushrooms and a large tree stump which they bounce on to make a "thumping" noise. Sometimes they tumble and spin as they bounce. One of them, called "Noobie," is pink, while the other one, known as "Furface," is brown, with a red collar. When these two monsters are idle, they stay in tempo by (even though they're not on their instrument) remaining to bounce on the ground. The pink one bounces and spins excitedly, while the brown one bounces a bit nervously. On Composer Island, their animation is different. There, they lightly bounce on the tree stump. Song Audio sample: The Thumpies' contribution to an island's song is a thundering drum sound of timpani, which is created when the duo jumps around upon their tree stump and mushrooms, symbolizing the differently tuned drums. Breeding The Thumpies Monsters can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant, and Cold. Possible combination(s): * + Mammott and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Pango * + Tweedle and Furcorn Because Mammott takes much less time to hatch than both Potbelly and Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Oaktopus|9| |Furcorn|9||Cozee Cabin|19||Fuzzle Tree|13||Dragoon Statue|16| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin Thumpies are a reference to the 'Big Blue Bubble Inc.' game with the same name. The name may have come from "thumping" of the instruments. It only appears in the App Store, we're not sure when it comes out on Google Play. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Thumpies Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 In October 2015, the Thumpies became black and orange with their eyes and mouth black/white, resembling a carved pumpkin. This outfit was repeated for every subsequent season. Yay Thumpies Yay 2012.png|Yay 2012 - 2019 On December 18th, 2012, the Thumpies were the first to dress up. Rather than wear something, the Thumpies changed their color to white. The flora they bounced on was given some snow, different festive colors, and winter lights. This outfit has been worn for every Yay season. Notes * The in-game description is a reference to the 'Big Blue Bubble Inc.' game, Thumpies. The Thumpies in MSM are exactly like the ones from that game. The brown one is named "Fur-face" while the pink one is "Noobie". * Thumpies appear in My Mammott game. * The name "Thumpies" remains constant in every translated version of My Singing Monsters. * The thundering sounds from the Thumpies' playground equipment are of definite pitch, just like actual timpani. * Interestingly, the Thumpies follow the same beat as the Mammott's singing, except on Tribal Island. * All versions of the Thumpies (regular, Costumed, rare) have mushroom drums as complementary colors. * In the game Thumpies, the game-play includes various named songs. In My Singing Monsters, some newly-hatched Monster Names are similar to Thumpies song names. Examples are Dooiah, Rddahtoot, Yababa, Fædd, Aetheri-awl (Ghazt). * When the Thumpies are muted, their positions are swapped. * The only nickname of the Thumpies to not contain an ampersand as a divider is "Mosh N Pitt". * Thumpies has a different idle animation on Composer Island, bouncing on the stump. ** The same thing is also true for Rare Thumpies in My Singing Monsters: Composer. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters